1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a data storage system, a data storage device and a RAID controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A redundant array of independent or inexpensive disks (RAID) is a technology mainly used in a storage medium, such as a server, having important data. When a RAID parity is stored in one of storage media and a data error occurs on another storage media, a RAID recovery is performed using the RAID parity to recover the data. Therefore, RAID can maintain the balance of input and output operations, thereby improving the overall performance of a server.
Currently, solid state drives (SSDs) are ever increasingly replacing hard disk drives (HDDs). A semiconductor memory used in an SSD may include, for example, NAND flash memory chips. Since a page is generally a basic unit of a read or write operation of the NAND flash, a stripe may be constructed on a page-by-page basis and a RAID recovery may be performed on the stripe.
In some SSDs, a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on a single substrate using surface mount technology (SMT). However, when one of the plurality of semiconductor chips does not operate, hot swapping may not be performed.